1. Field of the Invention
The proposed invention pertains to a preferred embodiment of a multi-purpose anti-theft window railing design, particularly referring to a mechanism that acts to achieve the objective of flexible adaptation by any users according to their practical demands or for renovation at a later date offering flexibility in assembling or disassembling one or more than one of the parts of an innovative creation that sports practical value with built-in economic fringe benefits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inasmuch, in terms of the method of assembly and installation on well-known common window railings or anti-theft windows are concerned, it tends to require measuring the dimensions, fitted, welded and pre-assembled to shape at a manufacturing facility before the finish product is transported to the location of installation to complete the installation. However, in such way, the entire fabrication process is not only somewhat fastidious with longer working time, but the transport and hanging process will also be more complicated (especially in cases of installation at high-rise building, where trolleys are needed to lift the railing up to the floor on which the railings are to be installed). Moreover, once common railings or anti-theft windows have been put into place, the shapes tend to be permanently fixed without any option to change their configuration, thus the consumers are given little else in other options. Thus, common designs have been found to be less efficient as far as meeting the objectives of operating needs or future upkeep when a consumer wishes to add or take away a certain component from the structure. For example, if a consumer has already had a flower planter railing installed in place, but wants to add anti-theft window to the existing device at a later date, the consumer will have to have the existing railing knocked down and removed, and spend another sum of money reinstalling a new anti-theft window. Or an opposite scenario where the existing device could be of an anti-theft window that need be updated due to visual effect or modified into a flower planter railing, or a several structural deterioration that needs to be totally demolished, a consumer will likely have to confront the deficiency of a total demolition or replacement.